spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Overlords
The Overlords are a race of interdimensional omnipotent aliens that can create universes in Infinite Space. They have the ability to manipulate dark matter and form it into a universe, but lack the technology to actually manipulate the races within it. As such, they make use of species who show promise to colonise the universe for them, at which point they will purge the species in question and destroy the universe to make way for the next one. They accomplish this via remote ships called the Phage. 'History' The Overlords revealed themselves to the first humans, the Progenitors, on Terra thousands of years ago, bestowing the technology to travel faster-than-light and endure the rigors of space travel. Once humans had expanded throughout the entire universe, the Overlords would initiate the End of Days. Bogd explains that Yuri has his powers over Epitaphs and Flux sectors because he is an Observer, created directly by the Overlords; Kira is not Yuri's sister, but a Tracker created to trace Yuri's movements. The Void Gates collected the experiences of Observers and Trackers for the Overlords. At the site of the Ark of the Progenitors, Bogd tells Yuri that the Lugovalian emperor, Taranis, was also an Observer, and the reason for Lugovalos' conquest was to unite humanity to oppose the Overlords. When attempting to access the Overlords' network to discover how to defeat them, Kira is erased from existence, her body reduced into a dead android and an Epitaph. Meanwhile, the Lugovalians continue strengthening their positions. Unable to negotiate with them, Yuri uses Kira's Epitaph to open a Void Gate into the SMC to assault Emperor Taranis' flagship. Yuri breaks through the Lugovalian main fleet and defeats Taranis, forcing him to retreat. Taranis then orders a ceasefire and peace talks between Lugovalos and the Galactic Federation are opened. Suddenly, Overlord ship-like entities called Phages appear and begin attacking everything in sight; the Phages' purpose is to break the universe down into dark matter and prepare for the creation of the next one. As more and more Phages arrive and begin dismantling planets and Void Gates shut down, Yuri escapes with the timely help of Valantin. At Merylgild, Valantin explains that the only way to stop the Overlords from destroying the universe is to find the "True Warp Gate" that connects to their dimension and close it. Information from the Kira-android confirms the Gate itself is in the Solar System, the long-lost birthplace of humanity. Yuri, Valantin, Taranis, and other people Yuri has met along the way travel to the Solar System using the Void Gate frame built into Valantin's ship. Near Mars, Valantin sacrifices himself to let Yuri destroy the True Warp Gate, which is in orbit around Terra and powered by a Dyson sphere encapsulating Sol. While Yuri fights off Phages, Taranis crashes his ship into the Dyson sphere, destroying it and closing the gate. The game ends as Yuri's ship slowly approaches a Flux sector, Yuri cradling the Kira android in his lap. After the credits, Yuri's ship is seen heading away from the now-stabilized Flux sector and Kira is briefly shown to have been restored. It is unknown if Yuri used his power to alter anything else in the universe. 'Technology' Epitaphs are devices created by the Overlords for use by Observers. Observers may use Epitaphs to manipulate reality on a minor scale or major, either to repair or destroy. Yuri uses an Epitaph to stabilise a Void Gate that is damaged by the Lugovalian Empire and to bring his sister back to life towards the end of the game. Observers '''are creatures created by the Overlords to stabilize Flux Space within the universes they create. Flux Space is where areas of space that continually shift through different dimensions and can cause universes to tear themselves apart. Overlords prevent this via the use of Observers, who manipulate the fabric of reality using the Epitaphs. '''Trackers are androids developed by the Overlords to keep track of Observers. This is due to the Observers incredible powers over reality and the fact that they are essentially organic in nature and thus, prone to disobeying orders and disappearing into the universe. As such, Trackers are typically manufactured to resemble close siblings of the Observer in question and are forced to connect with the Tracker on an emotional level, thus never leaving their side. Void Gates are the main methods of transport between the different systems and galaxies of the universe. They were created by the Overlords initially to travel through the universes they have created and then produced by the races chosen by the Observers to flourish. There are two types of gates, Active and Dead. Active allow for easy travel, whilst Dead Gates are merely studies of interest. 'Ships' The Phage is a race of organic ships used by the Overlords to convert all matter in the universe into dark matter, to provide the base materials for the construction of a new universe. Each Phage has the ability to destroy planets and convert large quantities of matter into dark matter. Standard Phages are huge ships that guard the Elite Phage. It automatically attempts to exterminate anything that approaches it. These ships are the normal Phage encountered by the cast of Infinite Space and have the ability to completely destroy a planet. Standard Phages are the stars of a fleet, possessing impressive firepower capable of mowing the enemy down. Standard Phages have high Durability and can be equipped with large weapons, making them key players on the battlefield. But their Battle Speed and Gauge Speed (the speed at which the Command Gauge replenishes itself) are slowest of all ship types. If you have a Standard Phage in your fleet, it might be a good idea to also include a Destroyer to improve overall Gauge Speed. Bugs are a form of unmanned interceptor of the Overlords. They are usually attached to a Madre Phage. As soon as it detects an enemy presence, it detached itself and begins to attack. It has a barrier field deployed around it, and crashes into its enemies to inflict damage on their hulls. Bugs are a class of small spaceborne attack crafts that can be loaded on to ships that are labeled Bug "capacity". These take up one slot in a hanger per Bug. anything larger than the one slot are called mobile weapons.. It is not an understatement that large numbers of Bugs can deal considerable amounts of damage to a ship when left alone and Bugs immobilise a foe so it is good to use them against quicker foes too. When constructing a well-rounded fleet, it is important to consider Bugs. A good fleet should have Bugs for Anti Air. This can either be through Anti air defences on your ships, or through having some of your own Bugs. AA guns are not recommended for mainly four reasons. Bugs can be used to restrict the movement ability of enemy ships. This makes them incredibly useful as it allows a player to ensure as many of thier ships weapons are in range for maximum damage, whilst exploiting the range of the enemy's weapons. *· If you are trapped by enemy Bugs, launching your own can push back enemy Bugs, allowing you to move. AA guns do not push back the enemy Bugs. *· AA guns take up valuable gun slots on your ships, considering that they're not very powerful, it is not a sensible choice. *· AA guns unfortunately, cannot be used at the same time as dodge, leaving you susceptible to barrage attacks from the enemy while you are pinned down by enemy Bugs. The only major weakness of the Bug is that if the ship that they were launched from is destroyed, then the Bugs go with it. This will often make carriers a top priorty target, often above battleships. In many cases, the carriers will be placed at the back of the fleet to protect against this. A solution is to use battleships with a catapult (gravity catapult not necessary) to launch the Bugs. Use more than one of these battleships, and evenly distribute the number of Bugs. The maximum Bug capacity in a fleet is 120, so a carrier-based fleet is not wise. 2 carriers or 1 carrier with a few catapult equipped non-carriers will be sufficient. Madre Phages '''are a form of carrier ship used by the Overlords. With "bugs" stuck all over its body, it bears a resemblance of a durian fruit. Although it doesn't have battle capabilities of its own, its countless bugs can destroy any matter in the universe. It has its own void gate so that it can warp freely. While it's true that not many weapons can be equipped on a Madre Phage, it has a catapult, and can support a great number of Bugs. Madre Phages have good Mobility despite their large size, and plent of space to install modules, making them highly customizable. And if high-performance Bugs are loaded, Madre Phages can have attack capabilities every bit as good as battleships. The '''Elite Phage is the flagship of the Overlords. It is the mega Standard Phage of the Overlords. Covered with gun ports, it looks like a long, thin, flying fortress. It has the responsibility of defending the void gate to the upper universe. Its main weapon is a warp-field cannon, which projects an unstable warp field. Any ship that touches this field vanishes. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Enemy Species Category:Ancient Species